Hearts Vision
by enchantress of dreams
Summary: This is a story about a young woman wishing to something that she thought was just fiction and finding out that not only was it real but he is very real and in the flesh.
1. The first look

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or references to the Labyrinth and any reference to David Bowie or his family is purely fictional.**_

_**This is my first fan fiction and I will try not to have any typing errors or grammatical ones but I will be doing the editing myself and sometimes I do miss over things. I hope you enjoy the story I will try to update as much as I can and if you don't like it that is alright to. Again thanks and I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter One:

The First Look

Through the laughter, screams, bells, and music, a woman in her late 20's concentrated on what was happening at the table. She noticed the crime just as it happened; walking over to the dealer she stopped the game. Looking to the young man, she smiled and in her nicest tone of voice, "Sir I am sorry, but I do believe that I am going to have to ask you to leave. The young man in a pair of denim pants and a blue and red striped shirt snared back, "And just why would I have to leave", he asked while finishing his glass of whiskey.

Ann just smiled back and politely said, "Sir I just saw you stack your bet and I can not allow that." She then gestured to the dealer to lock the game up. The dealer without question took the deck of cards and to the other guests' dismay put the deck into the shoe and locked the bank up. The young man jump up from his set and got as close to Ann's face as he could and hollered, "I can't believe this! Are you accusing me of cheating you bitch! I am not going anywhere and I am a paying customer so you just better let the game continue or I will have your job," the man spat in her face. The man watched as Ann calmly walked over to the phone and called someone he watched as she was talking and then hung up. To his annoyance, she walked over to the other guest and apologized for the inconvenience and told them that she had another table available to them and directed them where to go. "Hey you twit just what are you doing I am going to play right here and the others shouldn't have to leave just because of a stupid bitch like you trying to prance around like you own the joint," just as he finished rattling off two huge security guards came up behind his. Ann watched as they subdued the young man and escorted him out.

Just as Ann had got a hold on her nerves one of the pit bosses of the table games came and asked what had happened. She explained to him what was going on and then apologized about the commotion but it couldn't be helped. Scott just nodded, "Yeah I know how they get but you are one of our best floor supervisors and I don't want you to get upset over this I know you will have to write a report but I will stand behind anything you say alright," he smiled and place a warm hand to her shoulder. Ann knew Scott was just trying to support her and he has always tried to help in anyway he could so she gave him a warm smile and asked him since that was her last table for tonight if it was alright if she left a bit early. He agreed.

As Ann stared her car she wondered why life had dealt her the hand it did here she was a 29 year old women already divorced once and remarried only to have her two children from the previous marriage being keep from her and her second husband who she loved with all her heart died in a plane crash. She was living alone and working at a nearby casino she had no other love interest and she had only 2 people she could really call her friends. She, reminisced the rest of the way home, finally pulled into the apartment complex and got out and with a deep sigh went into her lonely apartment. As she looked around her apartment, she thought a person who didn't know her would think her a little childish. In the living room, she had stacks and stacks of children videos, from Walt Disney to DreamWorks on her walls were all kinds of fantasy pictures from animation to sketches that she herself drew knowing she was a little bit to much into fantasy and things but just couldn't help herself she has always felt a little out of touch with the real world like she didn't belong to it or something. She laid her keys on the bar and decided to just get a bath to help relax her a bit. After coming out of the bathroom she put on one of her favorite white flowing gowns and curled up on the cough pushing play on the DVD player to watch her favorite movie "The Labyrinth". She had always loved the movie every since she saw it when it first came to the theater at the ripe old age of 10. She swore that the Goblin King must have been real and that the underground was real also, but now that she was older she just thought of it as a very funny relaxing and romantic movie, but it did have the affect of making her one of the biggest David Bowie fans out there. She had all of his music and movies and she would even draw sketches of him although she really never saw one of his concerts in person. She always thought that David had made a very good Goblin King almost as if he really was him. Laughing to herself at where her thought had turned, she laid down on the couch and watching the movie while whispering, "I wish the Goblin King was real and that I could meet him".

Meanwhile across many states, an older man almost 60 years old looked over to his friend who had been talking to him about some of the things that had been going on in his absence. "Really Sire I mean you could at least pop in sometimes to make sure everything is running like you want it to. I know I am your advisor and can run things for you but you haven't been back now for almost 10 years you could….." the man was cut off by the hand raised by his Lord and Master. "What is it …are you okay...sire, the man asked as deep concern flinted across his face. In a British accent the man answered back, "I am not sure I just got the feeling of someone wishing something and an overwhelming feeling of sadness," shrugging he turned back to his advisor. "Listen Aiden I know you have concerns, but my time in the aboveground is just about over and I will be able to return to my kingly duties which I must say I have very much missed."

"Sire have you at all thought about what to do about your child or wife for that matter I am sure you will miss them even though they are human."

The older man's face suddenly masked with anger, "Of course I have thought about them, but I knew the time would come when I would have to leave. It is not just them that I am leaving there are many fans and friends that will hate to see me go, but as mortals do die I will have to leave before people start to suspect something, but not only that I have a larger obligation to my subjects and to my kingdom and I will have to return" standing the man started to pace to keep himself in check, "Here I am but a pop star that is loved by some and hated by some. I have a wonderful wife and daughter and I love my music. I am getting older by mortal standard and I will soon have to pass on to the people here and return as King back home it is inevitable. I will have to leave my wife and daughter for both are mortal," the man's face went from anger to distress. Leaning causally against the door, he put a hand over his eye as if to block out the upcoming future. Aiden seeing his lord's distress decided to leave the discussion for the time being. As he said his good-byes, Aiden went out of the large flat on to the street of New York looking around to make sure no one was looking so he could return to his home, but just as he was about to a woman hollered over to him, "Hey mister I know this is strange to ask but I just saw whose home you just came out of and I was just wondering if you could get me an autograph from David?" Aiden sadly declined knowing that she would probably never get an autograph from him, but these things could not be helped.


	2. The meeting

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from labyrinth and all references to any actors or singers are purely fictional._**

Chapter Two:

_The meeting_

The time had come for David's final farewell to the aboveground and he couldn't believe he had let Aiden talk him into doing it this away. Aiden had a jet rented for them both go to a place where not many people would know him. A southern state would be good because most people there liked country music opposed to pop, rock, or heavy metal. So, they had decided to go to a small resort and casino in Mississippi then on their way back there would be an unfortunate accident that would help him to disappear without any question.

On the way there David and Aiden sat quietly during the trip. Aiden thought it best to leave his majesty to his own thoughts since he had just seen his family for the last time. Aiden felt really sorry for him, but knew it could not be helped and after returning to the underground his majesty would be able to start living his life again as the King he was. For nearly over a decade now, he had been living with mortals learning their traits, gestures, love and things that are important to them. The things that he had learned would make him a better King even more intelligent and assertive than before. Humans have always been a very odd species. They would let their hearts rule over their minds instead of like a Fae were they would use their intellect rather than their emotions. This knowledge could help to rule a country.

After arriving at the Resort a VIP host showed them to the penthouse and saw to their immediate needs. Later that evening after dinner, Aiden and David made their way down onto the casino floor. Aiden asked, "So where do we go first", looking over to David.

"Well I would suggest Blackjack." David smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you would since you hardly ever loses and I am horrible at it", Aiden laughed.

Making their way into the Outer Limits Room where there were only 5 tables with minimum bets of $100 and max bets of $5000, David tossed some cash onto the first table. The dealer looked to the money and announced, "Ann changing $10,000. Aiden noticed a young women come over to the table and look over to him smiling then noticed when she looked over to David that her eyes widened with astonishment. Aiden then smiled himself thinking 'this was going to be interesting to see how the young woman would react. Most women would get so giddy with excitement and ask for his autograph and pretty much make a complete fool of themselves, but to Aiden's surprise she just smiled and asked to see his ID.

Ann was watching a table that had about three people playing at it when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that two new guest had just walked into the room. She was so bored out of her mind nothing exciting was happening that night. No one was playing big or even betting very much so it made her job very boring. Josh the dealer at table 1 interrupted her train of thought, "Ann changing $10,000." Ann thought to herself it was about time, finally someone that would be worth watching. As she turned her attention to the two new guests, she noticed the gentleman that was standing to the one who had just laid the money on the table. He was quite handsome seeming to be in his early thirties with brownish-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes; he had very sharp features almost unnaturally sharp but handsome nonetheless. Then turning her attention to the second gentleman, she met a pair of mismatched eyes, one blue and the other a hazel color which made the pupil of one eye bigger looking than the other. He looked to be in his 50's with very stylish platinum, blonde highlighted hair, sharp cheek bones and thin lips. She couldn't believe it. Her favorite singer/actor was sitting at one of her tables. Trying to mask her excitement she decided to play it cool because he probably had people always troubling him over autographs, and acting quite crazy when he is around. So putting on her best smile, she asked, "May I see your ID sir".

David looked up at the women that had just asked for his ID, noticing that she was quite pretty. She had dark brunette hair almost one shade away from being black, high cheek bones, sharp features with beautiful big dark brownish-gold eyes with nicely shaped eyebrows and full lips. She also had a very shapely body.

Aiden watched as she took the ID that David handed her and took down all the information that she needed. As she was handing him back his ID she said, "Thank you Mr. B…..I mean Mr. Jones. Ann started silently cursing herself she almost said his real name. David smiled, _'so she knew who he was and wasn't making a big deal out of it'_ he thought to himself. He actually liked that she didn't. He really loved his fans but just once he would like to be acknowledged as a normal person even thought he knew he wasn't. Fans constantly asking for autographs or photos would aggravate him a little, but he would still give into their request., Even though she knew she was acting just as normal as could be. Aiden whispered to David as she walked over to check on her other tables, "I believe she knows who you are".

"Yes, I believe she does", David smiled and began playing a hand.

As the night worn on Aiden and David were both up to about $20,000 and their table was the only one left open. Ann smiled, "The cards are hot tonight for you gentleman."

"Yeah, I am surprised I am usually very bad at this game", Aiden claimed then gestured over to David, "but he always wins when he plays".

"Well, I guess he is either always lucky or just skilled," Ann jokingly said while looking over to David who was smiling at her boast.

"Perhaps just lucky," David stated.

Just as Ann turned her attention back to the cards, the young man who she had just thrown out last week walked over to the table. He acknowledged the two men and then turned his attention to Ann. "So I see it is you again," the man said angrily. _'Oh no not again'_, thought Ann. "Sir you know that you are not allowed to play for awhile because of the incident last time. I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave", Ann said sternly hoping there wouldn't be a scene. Before anyone knew what was going on he grab her by the wrist and jerk her to him. Ann struggle against his strong grip but no use his grip was to tight to break free, David and Aiden both jump up from their sets and advanced on the young man. "Let me go you bastard" yelled Ann.

"Hey, you should let her go," David said to the young man. Just as two security guards came into the room, Aiden tried to get closer to them but to no avail the man would quickly step back away from him while holding Ann in front of his chest. The man looked over to the guards then to everyone's horror pulled out a knife and held it to Ann throat. Seeing the situation, the security guards stayed where they were. "Hey man, take it easy no one is going to hurt you just put the knife down and let her go and you can tell us what you want", stated one of the guards. The man just tightened his grip on Ann and put the knife so close that she could feel the blade biting into her neck. Ann then looked over to David who to her surprise had a blank expression on his face but his eyes seem to show pure anger in them. The look was frightening to her. He almost didn't look human for just a moment; his hair seemed to be wild and long and his face seemed younger looking than before, but the image disappear as suddenly as it appeared.

Ann decided to get out of this situation it would be risky but she was will to try it. She waited for just a moment and felt his grip relax a little and the blade wasn't as close to her neck. Then putting all her energy into it she was able to knock his arm and the blade away from her kicking her leg up backwards and hitting him right below his groin causing him to step backwards and release his hold on her. Ann bolted forward, as quickly as she could not caring where, she just wanted to put some distance between her attacker and herself and came to a quick halt in someone's arms. Looking up from her protectors' chest she met a pair of mismatched eyes looking back at her. The guy getting over his little shock saw that she was in the arms of the older man and lunged forward toward them both. David seeing the man coming at them closed his eyes and quickly muttered something under his breath and then looked up and saw the man stagger to the ground.

The security guards seeing everything happen finally came over and got the guy and took him into their custody. David could feel the woman trembling in his arms, reaching out he took his hand and placed it under her chin lifting her face so they were eye to eye, "Are you alright?" his voice sounding quite concerned. Ann finally able to get herself under control pulled away from him, "Yeah, I am okay just was scared out of my mind but unharmed," she said giving him a weak smile. Aiden then noticed that she had a small trickle of blood running down her neck. "Oh my, you're bleeding," he exclaimed.

Ann reached up and felt the blood on her neck, "I think it is just a scratch….I would like to thank you both for trying to help me". David reached up to the spot on her neck to check for himself that she was just scratched and was surprise when he felt a tingling sensation run down his arm and then through the rest of his body. Ann also felt the sensation as he touched her. She quickly stepped back and put her hand over the cut, "If you gentlemen will excuse me I will go to the security and get a first aid kit to clean this I do hope this incident hasn't put a damper on you stay." Ann said and turned to walk out of the room to make her way to security office.

"Aiden, I don't know what happened but there is something strange about the woman," David said as he looked over to him. "When I touched her I felt something quite strange."

"I think that the attack gave us all a little mental shock. Perhaps we should call it a night", Aiden said while putting a hand to David's shoulder.

"Yes… that would be a good idea." Both men turned and left the room and headed to the hotel area. David thought as he was walking to his room _'I know it wasn't my imagination there is something about that women that is not right. Perhaps, I will find out just what it is.'_

_Enchantress of Dreams:__**I know my story is a little slow going but like I said it is my first fanfiction so I hope you are enjoying it I am just trying to make a solid backgroung for you.**_


	3. The return

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the labyrinth._**

**Chapter 3**

The Return:

Ann woke up that morning covered in sweat. This was the third time she had awoken from having a nightmare of the attack the other night. Everyone that night was worried about her but she had just masked her feelings and went on as if nothing happened. Scott had insisted that she should take a couple of days off to recuperate and reluctantly she agreed. She couldn't believe she almost got herself killed that night, not only that but the person's whose arms she ended up in was non-other than the most popular musician ever in her mind. It all seemed like the worst and best thing that could ever have happened to her. There was also that weird feeling she got when he touch her neck; maybe it was her over active imagination, but it seemed that something had just awoke within her a new since of energy for life. Her life didn't seem as boring as it had just a few days ago. She hated that she had taken off the next two days. She knew that he would be leaving that morning to return to New York. Instead of spending the rest of the day in the bed, she decided to get up and make a cup of coffee for herself and watch the morning new. She had just turned on the television when a special new report came on. "This just in", the newscaster announced, "a private rental jet from continental airline has just went down over the town of Cairo, Illinois. There were only three occupants in the aircraft. The police have just concluded that all three died on impact. Astonishingly one of the occupants was the famous musician David B….

Ann's coffee cup slipped from her hand to land on her carpeted floor, _this couldn't be happening _she thought tears threatening to spill over. Ann shook uncontrollably, tears now streaming down her face unable to hold them back any longer. As the seconds ticked by, Ann's life seemed to stand still. Unable to keep her emotions back, she threw herself face down on the couch screaming and crying as loudly as she could into the cotton material of her couch cushions. It seemed she stayed like this for hours until exhaustion completely took over as she fell into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile in a castle beyond a goblin city a kingdom rejoiced the return of her king.

Aiden had just entered the throne room happy to its king lounging on his throne. Jareth had just seen to the immediate attentions of his kingdom and was quite exhausted. Turning in his throne, he saw Aiden enter the throne room. "Well my friend it seems you have done well. The kingdom seems to have been running smoothly in my absence", Jareth smiled gesturing for Aiden to sit in the chair that appeared beside his throne.

Aiden commented, "It is good to see that your powers have returned to you so quickly."

"Yes, It was quite unexpected since I haven't used them for the last sixty years", stated Jareth. "I hated leaving the way I did but….", Jareth fell silent before he could finish.

"Your majesty, I know it was hard but it was for the best. Now, you can start living your life as you should have before the trials. Aiden exclaimed, "Besides your betrothed will be happy to see you again.

Jareth quickly turned away from Aiden, putting his fingers to his temple massaging slowly trying to stop the increasing throb that has just started. Sighing, "Please, don't tell me Selina is already coming to visit.

Aiden's face fell as he saw his King's discomfort at the mention of Selina. "Well the court seems to think it would be best to marry quickly and to have heirs. She will be arriving a fortnight from now."

Jareth couldn't believe this he had just returned to his kingdom and already the seelie court was trying to get him to marry. He wished they would just stay out of his personal life, but to a fae nothing is personal in a relationship. Most relationships were seen as political gain. Masking his discomfort over the situation, "Well I guess I have no choice but to see her. Now, if you don't mind my friend", Jareth rose from his throne and started towards the door and without turning around, "I am going to rest a bit." Before Aiden could acknowledge his dismissal, Jareth disappeared in a shower of glitter.

Elsewhere in the underground, a beautiful young looking fae woman was walking into her brother's study.

"Ah Selina, I am so glad you have stopped by", the young man with jet black hair exclaimed.

"What do you want Brent? I was just looking over the guest list and trying to pick out a proper design for my wedding dress. You wouldn't believe what goes into preparing for a royal wedding", Selina sighed as she sat gracefully in the chair opposite her brother.

"Of course my dear sister I am sorry for interrupting you, so I will get right to the point. You can not fail. We must have you sitting as Queen of the Goblin Kingdom if our plan is to succeed", Brent remarked slyly, hesitating for only a moment, "I have heard some interesting news from the aboveground. It seem that a young mortal woman posses powerful magic.

Selina's face holding a moment of confusion in it, "What do you mean….what does that matter to us."

Brent rose up from his seat and clasped his hands together in front of him, "I was just informed that the only mortals to have had magic powers were all banished 2000 years ago. It was said that mortal guardians used to live among us fae to keep the balance between our two worlds above and below. It was even said that if a fae were to combine both his/her power with that of a guardian they would be in control of unlimited power. So to keep this from happening, the guardians banished themselves from the underground. But, it seems that their line and powers have been passed down through the ages unknowingly to their mortal descendants".

Selina quickly shrugging her shoulders, "So what are you planning to do my brother?"

"My dear, if this mortal is a guardian just think of the power we could have."

Selina smiling at the thought of unlimited power that she could posses not only over the entire underground but the aboveground as well; also being Queen she could rule both worlds effortlessly. Selina looking straight into her brothers evil stare, "Well then lets obtain this mortal's powers but if we can't then she must be destroyed so that no one can use her against us. Brent nodded in agreement even as he was contemplating his plan.

In the aboveground, Ann slept soundly on her couch oblivious to the evil being plotted against her…..

_Sorry this chapter was shorter but I am having a little trouble with the plot. Hopefully the next chapter will have a lot of action and a little more length to it._


	4. We meet again

**_DISCAIMER :I don't own anything that pertains to the labyrinth._**

**Chapter 4**

We meet again:

Ann had been exhausted the night before so, she had decided the following evening that she needed to go to town to get a few things for her house ,andshe thought theouting would do her some good.

Twenty minutes later Ann had just entered a long stretch of road that was heavily wooded on each side. Suddenly, out of nowhere something huge jumped into the road right in front of her. She quickly turned her wheel to miss the creature, but unfortunately the quick action made her lose control and landed in the ditch on the right side of the road. Thankful, that she wasn't injured from the accident, she turned to see if the creature or whatever it was is still in the road, but it was not. So, she decided to get out of her vehicle to survey the damage but it was almost to dark to see anything. Suddenly noticing a moment to her left she turned just as the creature stepped into the light of her headlights. Frozen in her spot, she didn't know what to do about the monstrous creature that was standing right in front of her. It stood at least 6 feet tall and had long gangly arms and legs making it looked deformed. It had blood red eyes and 2 sharp, fang like, teeth that jutted out of its bottom of its mouth. The creature was looking directly at her. She didn't know if it would be better to make a run for it or to just stay still hoping it would just go away. Without warning, the creature advanced on her.

Seeing this, Ann took off running in the direction of the woods on her right hoping to lose it in the dense underbrush. After running for what seemed a mile, Ann arrived in a clearing, stopping to catch her breath and to see if she could hear or see any sign of the creature following her. "Maybe…I lost…it", she whispered breathlessly. But just as she was starting to think she was safe four of the same creatures stepped out onto the clearing surrounding her. A voice from the opposite side of the clearing behind the monsters called out, "Ah, so you finally decided to stop. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to chase you all night", the voice said just as a figure stepped out into the clearing. The moon was bright enough that night to see a little of the person features. It looked to be a man that stood about 6 feet. He had long dark hair and very sharp facial features.

"Who are you?"

"I am no one to concern yourself with", the man answered.

"What do you want", asked Ann hesitantly.

"I have come to collect you for my master", he smirked. "Enough of these questions", He barked, "They are putting me behind schedule. It is time to go." Holding up his hand, he started chanting something in a different language.

Ann suddenly felt as if the ground was shifting underneath her. Her surroundings started to flash before her making a nauseating feeling in her stomach. She closed her eyes to try to keep from passing out. Then all of a sudden, the sensation stopped.

Ann slowing opened her eyes and to her surprise she was no longer standing in the wooded area as before. The creatures were still surrounding her and the man was still standing in front of her, but the sun was shining brightly down on her when it was just night moments ago, making it easier to see her assailant. Now that she was able to see him clearly, she saw that he had pointed ears. She found herself looking at what some would call an elf, but that couldn't be possible she thought. Astonished with all that was happening, she silently started chanting to herself 'this can't be happening …..this can't be happening.

Finally while trying to get over the shock of everything she quickly asked, "What have you done?"

The elf-ling just grinned at her, "Why you are in the underground."

"But…this is impossible there is no such thing."

Lifting his hand and gesturing elegantly to their surroundings saying, "So, where are you if I am lying. Mortals are so very simple minded", Looking back at her with his steely gaze, "Now, are you going to come with me willingly or are you going to be difficult", he asked while getting closer to her.

Ann instinctively took a step back trying to get away from him, but remembered that the creature was right behind her not 3 feet way. Ann shook her heard, "You are crazy if you think I am going anywhere with you."

The elf grinned evilly saying, "Good, It would be no fun if you came willingly."

Ann started looking around franticly for any hope of escape. She couldn't help but think about what was going to happen to her.

Back in the Goblin City, Jareth had just welcomed his future bride and her father to the goblin castle. He had his servant show them to their rooms to freshen up while he went to his study to finish some last minute paperwork.

Aiden had just walked into the study to inform him that his guests have been seen to and their needs meet, and that they were requesting to see him at lunch. Reluctantly, he agreed. Just as he was getting back to his work he felt the labyrinth calling to him.

Aiden noticing the change in the king and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Someone is in the labyrinth that is not supposed to be there."

"What", exclaimed Aiden, "but no one is even able to enter it without your permission."

"I know, but I sense them", standing quickly he walked over to the giant arched window that looked over the great maze. "Aiden, please look after things for a bit", Jareth stated quickly before transforming into his owl form and taking off towards the disturbance.

Soaring over the labyrinth, Jareth had almost forgotten how exhilarating it was to be in his owl form. He could tell something was really disturbing the labyrinth its pull was almost frantic. He had just passed over the forest of illusion when he spotted six figures in the stone maze ahead. As he got closer, He was surprised to see that four of them were cave trolls and one an elf-ling the other he couldn't quite tell if the being was fae or not. The cave trolls were surrounding the being while the elf-ling was talking to him or her.

At first, Jareth thought to stay hidden to see what was happening, but just as he was getting closer he noticed the elf summon up a very powerful spell and was about to use it on the other person.

Ann stood in shock; the elf had just made some kind of magic ball of light appear in his hand. "Now I do believe it is time to get going, but first I must make sure you don't do anything I will regret." Without warning he hurled the ball at Ann.

Ann seeing the ball coming at her closed her eyes, and threw her arms up in front of her in a pitiful attempt to block it. But when nothing happened after a few moments Ann hesitantly opened her eyes to see what had happened.

Right in front of her was a person in a flowing black cape and long spiky blonde hair she couldn't see his face because his back was to her. Her stomach had a fluttering sensation in it and she couldn't help but think she knew this person even if she was only seeing his back. It wasn't until she heard his voice that she knew for sure who was standing in front of her and she thought herself insane.

"What do you think you are doing elf-ling", Jareth smirked.

The elf looking quite in shock tried to keep his self from looking thoroughly scared. "Why your majesty I didn't know you had gotten back from your ….shall we say extended vacation", the elf taunted.

Jareth's eyes narrowed at the statement, "If I were you I wouldn't forget my place." His face holding no emotion to it just blankly looking at the elf trying to see just how far the elf would go.

"Ah, I do apologize your majesty", he stated quickly after seeing that his taunting was putting him in a very critical position. The blank expression that was on Jareth's face was unnerving him. "I was just trying to take back something my master had lost."

Jareth then turned to look at the frightened person behind him. Jareth couldn't believe what he was seeing it was the woman from the casino that night. She was looking quite exhausted. Her long dark hair had partly come out of the bun on her head and was hanging almost to her waist. Her white shirt was clinking to her from sweating and her jeans were stained from dirt and grass. She looked quite a mess but to his surprise she looked quite attractive even in the state she was in, but from the look on her face she was frighten and pretty confused at what was happening.

Jareth then turned back to the elf, "I didn't know that humans were allowed in the underground without permission from the council and since ALL of you are trespassing in my labyrinth you are under my rule." Jareth gesturing to the woman behind him and told the elf in a stern voice that was not to be questioned, "I believe I will take the young woman with me and your master can contact the council and if they see fit I will give her back if she does truly belong to him."

The elf wanting to disagree saw that it was best not to push the Goblin King any further. "Very well I will report to my master about this."

"Yes, you do that."

The elf disappeared along with the cave trolls. Jareth then turned his attention back to the woman, "Well Ann it seems we meet again" Jareth said taunting her. To his surprise he saw the woman's face go from fright to angry in a split second.

"All of you are crazy. I don't know where I am or even who that was and here you are trying to make it look as though this is nothing", Ann said trying to come to grips that the Goblin King was standing in front of her and not only talking to her but trying to taunt her.

Jareth frowned, "I don't think it is wise to talk to me the way you are. My patience has almost worn thin."

Ann was just about to tell him exactly what she thought when a sudden feeling of nausea and exhaustion over took her. Her body couldn't take anymore. She looked up at the king and tried to reach out for something to support her before the ground came rushing up to meet her as she collapsed in a dead faint.

Jareth noticed that she was getting very angry at him, but then saw her face go white as a sheet and her eyes glaze over and then she was lying on the ground at his feet. Thinking that the ordeal was just too much for her, he checked to make sure she was alright. Seeing that she had just fainted, he picked her up off the ground and pulled her close to his chest. Strangely she seemed to snuggle closer to him; He had such an odd sensation at her being so close but just dismissed it. Making a crystal appear, he transported them both to his castle. It looks as thought he would have to wait for an explaination.

* * *

**Enchatress of dreams**: It took me a while to do this chapter. I had to work overtime this past week so sorry for the late update. I do believe this chapter turned out okay. Thanxs to those that are reading. 


	5. An unwelcomed guest

Disclaimer : I don't own labyrinth or any person or character related to it. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter i was moving then had to find a job but that is life hope you enjoy this chapter a little boring but i am having to reaquaint myself with this story so sorry if you don't like it. On to the story...

**An Unwelcomed Guest**

Ann slowly opened her eyes then sat up in the bed, to her surprise her surrounding were quite different from her room or decor she was used to. Then Ann remembered what had happened to her. Looking around she noticed she was sitting on a very lavish king size canopy bed with drapes hanging from the four post so that the person sleeping could actually pull the drapes together to cover all three side of the bed for privacy or to block out unwanted light. The walls were a stony brick, and a beautiful embroidered tapestry hung on the opposite wall from the bed while many pictures adorned the walls. With candles that hung from the walls for light.

Ann got up and walked over to the arched window and opened the shudders letting what little light was left of the day filter into the room. Then to her surprise she noticed that she was overlooking the biggest maze she had ever seen. 'It had to be the Labyrinth', she thought. Ann still could not believe what was happening to her. The Underground was real and the Goblin King was also. Thinking to herself, 'I really needed to find the Goblin King and ask what was going on and to send her back aboveground. Even though, she felt quite exhilarated being in the underground and living a dream she had always wished for, but she knew she need to get back to her reality. Walking over to the nearest mirror, she took a glance at herself and had to take a second look. She looked horrible her face was smeared with dirt as was her jeans and shirt and her hair was wild half was down and the other half was still up. Her shirt was torn quite low on her chest showing just the upper curve of her breast and bra. Ann decided before she went looking for someone she had to get a little decent looking. So she picked up the hairbrush she saw laying on the vanity and took all her hair down and brushed it straight until it was shining and pulled some back out of her face with a ponytail holder she had and then found a bowel of water on another table to the side and washed her face and arms. Then she took a small towel that was on the table dampened it and scrubbed at the dirt on her shirt and jeans getting it to look half way decent she decided it was time to find the Goblin King.

Stepping cautiously out the bedroom door she had been in, Ann look up and down the hall and saw no one so she decided to go to the left of her bedroom to see where it would lead to. She passed door after door after door not seeing a soul, so that she could ask where to find the King or anyone for that matter. Just as Ann was about to give up a small little creature in what looked to be a maid uniform came out of a nearby room and saw the girl coming towards her. Ann asked, "Excuse me, but I seemed to be lost could you tell me where I can find the Goblin King." "Oh yes!! Oh yes!! His majesty in his study ….he is doing lots of work best not to disturb." the little goblin answered. "Oh please I must speak with him …I really need to get home and I don't even really know where I am", Ann exclaimed as she lied to the goblin knowing very well she was in the Goblin Castle. "Oh all righty, but don't say I didn't warn you….he doesn't like to be disturbed…." the goblin exclaimed. Ann smiled to herself, 'She always did know how to talk someone into doing something they didn't want to' she thought as she followed the goblin down the hall.

Finally stopping at a very big wooden door, the goblin gestured to Ann to knock and then as she did the goblin maid was already scurrying away down the hall and out of site. Ann shrugged and knock a second time because she received no answer then she hear a very angry and curt voice say "Come in." Ann hesitantly opened the heavy door walked into the dimly light room. The first thing she noticed was the Goblin King bend over what looked to be a very boring but long document. Not evening looking up to see who came in he curtly said, "I told you I was not to be disturbed." "I am truly sorry to disturb you but I really need to know how I got here and how do I get back", Ann sarcastically asked.

Jareth looked up from the document he had be reading when he heard a woman's voice instead of one of his minions. See the woman quite aggravated it seemed, he smiled as he looked upon the woman she managed to make herself presentable it would seem and it surprised him that she sought him out instead of him having to find her. The woman had a very strong will it seems making her all the more attractive to him. "Well my dear, I believe you have already been told you are in the underground and more specifically you are in my home and I don't know why you are here. I was going to ask you that question when you awoke from your little fainting spell," the Goblin King tauntingly said. Ann was furious now, "Little fainting spell I will have you know I had just have a very hard week first with my favorite singer passing away, then these huge creatures trying to get me along with an elf and then finding out that the underground and all the creatures were real includes a very obnoxious and infuriating King was also real. I believe my so called little fainting spell was just fine considering the stress I have been through", Ann angrily exclaimed. Jareth trying to keep his temper from flaring thought 'who the hell did this woman think she was coming in his study and yell and screaming after he saved the twits life and brought her back so she could be safe from harm'. Then he noticed that she was quite flustered and out of breath. He masked his expression and looked back at the woman. "Look I can see how you could be upset but that gives you no right to come barging into my study after I could've left you with the trolls and the elfin to do with…..as ", Jareth was interrupted with a knock at the door. "Oh for pity sake," Jareth exclaimed "Come in" Looking to the door, Ann saw a beautiful blue eyed blond female walk into the room. Jareth not looking very happy about the interruption, "Selina you know I am working and that I would join you for dinner tonight why the interruption," Jareth asked.

Selina looked over to the woman standing to her left near Jareth's desk looking as if she could kill something then quickly glancing back at Jareth and explained, "Well I am truly sorry to interrupt my dear but I was just worried about you working so much…since you have come back and thought I could help you with something. Jareth looking to Selina almost unbelievingly decided to just let it go. Then noticed Selina looking at Ann almost jealously, "Who are you my dear I don't believe we have met," Selina asked in a very twisted but sweet tone. Ann noticed the woman annoyance at her being in there was about to reply. "She is of no concern to you Selina. She is a temporary guest in the castle and will not be staying for long," Jareth said curtly. "But my dear she looks almost human I mean human aren't allowed in the underground with out permission and…."That is enough Selina I told you she was not of your concern and you are not to question me," Jareth stated angrily as he walked over to Selina. Selina seeing she had angered Jareth decided perhaps it was time for her to leave. "I am sorry," she looked at Jareth plienly "I will let you get back to work," Selina said and curtsied and left the room before Jareth could say anything else. Letting out a sigh of relief that one woman was taken care of now it only leaves one left. He looked over to Ann and noticed she wasn't paying any attention to him but was looking to the picture of his parents hanging on the left wall. "Look," Jareth said, "I don't know why you are here but until I can clear this up with the council I can't let you leave and you would be safer under my protection" Jareth stated. Ann looked back to the King and noticed he was trying to talk calmly to her and even though it wasn't what she wanted to hear she decided to try and cooperate with the situation. Jareth saw Ann let out a sigh and hung her shoulders "Alright I guess I have to agree with what you say but what am I to do here I don't now anyone and I don't even have a change of cloths", Ann calmly stated as she waved to her attire. Jareth smiled a little at the way she looked so poorly at the attire she was weary it reminded him of a child trying to get a parent to do something they didn't want to. "Do not worry about it while you are under my care you will have cloths and a roof over your head as far as knowing anyone I don't think I can help you there. I do have an assistant and I also have a lot of guest come through you could talk with them if you like but, Jareth said hesitantly, "I would not tell them too much just your name and that you are a guest in my home would be fine do not go into too much detail, Jareth notice Ann getting a little unhappy with that, He added, "this is for your own protection. Ann decided this conversation was getting old…Ann shrugged, "Fine." As Ann turned to leave she turned back around, "May I ask who are the people in the picture?" "They are my parents", Jareth stated, "Why do you ask?" Ann shrugged again, "I don't know but they look very familiar for some reason…. But that is impossible", Ann said as she walked out of the room.

Only to come face to face with the blond Fae "oh excuse me", Ann said. The woman nearly came unglued, "Listen you I don't know who you are but just to let you in on something I am Jareth's fiancé and I don't need you causing problems between us", Selina said angrily, "and to let you know there are many dangers in the underground and people come up missing everyday, Selina smiled mischievously, "I would take care if I were you" , Selina stated as she walked away.

**_Enchantress of Dreames_**: I am really sorry for the delay in chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i am going to try and write a chapter every week hopefully so for those following the story thanx.


	6. A couple of surprises

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of the character from it. **_

* * *

**A Couple of Surprises**

It had been about a week since Ann had been staying in the Goblin Castle. She had managed to make due with the cloths that Jareth had made for her and she had managed to keep busy with other things around the castle to keep from getting bored. Also, Ann had made a couple of new friends among the staff of the castle. There was Que who was a goblin maid that she had talked to the time she was trying to find the King, and there was also Velema who was a human non-the-less but was born in the underground and was a servant in the castle as well. Velema's parents were wished away children from many years ago. It surprised Ann finding out that Jareth actually takes wished away children and makes the wisher run the labyrinth to try and get them back. But, Velema had grown up in the underground and was very happy as far as Ann could tell.

It was a beautiful day; Ann was out in the garden admiring the many different flowers, she spotted a flower, with golden petal, but right down the center of each petal was a silvery streak, she was just about to pluck the mesmerizing flower, "I wouldn't do that if I were you", Ann jump as she was startled and caught her finger on one of the nearby rose thorns. Looking up to see Jareth standing nearby with a dark haired elfin male, she grabbed her injured finger to stop the bleeding.

"Did I frighten you?" Jareth asked as he and the elfin walked over to where she stood.

"No, you didn't I was just careless," Ann lied as she thought 'Of course, you incompetent fool…you scared the hell out of me' she would of liked to have said but keep her composure.

"Oh really", the King smiled tauntingly, as he reached out and took Ann's injured hand. Seeing it was but merely a scratch, he brought her hand to his mouth and he kissed the injured area. His actions startled her, and she jerked her hand quickly away not meaning any insult and not noticing that the scratch was gone.

Seeing that his somewhat punishment got across for lying to him in front of a guest, he didn't get offended by her quick actions. "This is Kyrin", the king gestured to the man beside him, "he is Aiden's brother from the Elfin Kingdom to the North."

Ann looked over to the elfin and curtsied to both gentlemen. She noticed that her actions surprised the King a little. "Hello, nice to meet you Kyrin", Ann said as she took in both men's' appearances. Kyrin was as tall as Jareth probably about 6'2" with dark hair and deep blue eyes and sharp features. He was dressed in a dark green vest, white shirt, and matching trousers and deep brown boots. He looked quite dashing Ann thought but quickly lost that thought as she looked to the King he was dressed in a royal blue vest with a white blousy shirt and beige trouser and a deep blue cloak at his shoulders and the usual necklace laying on his bare chest where his shirt was open at the collar. His mismatched eyes though were quite mesmerizing. Ann quickly asked to get her attention on other things, "What do you call this flower?" she pointed to the golden one with the silvery streaks in it.

"Ah well…you see that flower is called "flur". Quite beautiful isn't it, but that is its disguise, said Jareth as he reached out to touch it. Once the king's fingers touched the flower the whole flower turned silver. "You see, once someone touches it, it releases a poison from it petals and it will cause its victim immense pain." Jareth saw what looked to be concern on Ann's face. "But do not worry we fae are immune to its poison, but I am afraid you are not. That is why I stopped you from picking it."

"Oh, well I thank you," Ann said thankfully.

Kyrin watched the human with much interest as she was conversing with the King. He didn't know what has come over him but he just couldn't take his eyes off the human. He never though humans to be attractive, but this creature in front of him was quite beautiful even for a fae she would be considered a beauty. She had dark brown almost black hair that would reach her waist if she had it straight instead of pulled back as she had it, and dark brown eyes with a hint of yellow to them giving them a almost golden look. She was about 5'7" not short but not too tall and she have a very shapely figure unlike most elfin or even fae for that matter.

Kyrin without thinking reached over to the "flur" and plucked one from its stem. It turned colors because of the poison, but knowing its effects wouldn't harm him, "Here", Kyrin said as he reached out to give her the flower. He could see the confusion on her face as he was trying to give it to her. He explained, "Once the "flur" has been picked and all the poison is gone from it petals it is of no harm to anyone".

Ann looked to Kyrin and reached out and accepted the flower generously, "Thank you very much" she smiled.

"Come, Kyrin we have much to do before tomorrow." Jareth said curtly.

Noticing the King irritation, but not knowing what put him in that mood, Ann quickly said, "If you gentleman would excuse me I have a few things to do myself" Ann curtsied and turned to leave.

"Perhaps, I will see you again" Kyrin said quickly before she could go.

"Perhaps", Ann smiled and then left again noticing the frown on Jareth's face as she was leaving.

"Come Kyrin, let go meet up with your brother so we can finish the arrangements for the upcoming ball" said Jareth.

Kyrin noticing Jareth's irritation, quickly answered, "Yes I do believe we should finish the preparations for the ball. Both men leaving the garden didn't notice a shadow figure hidden on the other side of the flowers, with an evil smile the shadowy figure left.

Later that evening, Jareth was sitting in his study looking over the days work and reports, putting the reports to the side, Jareth thought back to the encounter in the garden. He still could believe his irritation when Kyrin showed interest in the woman. 'I mean I am engaged to a beautiful fae woman. So, why does she affect me so.', Jareth thought. Just then the door opened to his study, pulling him out of his own thoughts Jareth looked up to see Selina step through the door.

"Oh my love, I am so glad to see you are still up. It would have been trouble explaining me going to your room if anyone would have seen me," Selina seductively said. Walking the rest of the way into the room and in front of Jareth chair, Selina leaned over and kissed him.

Jareth quickly getting over the shock of Selina being so forward put her at arms length. "Selina, my dear, I don't believe this is neither the appropriate time nor place for this sort of escapade."

"Oh my love, we will be married in just a few months" Selina stated. Trying to push Jareth's hand away so she could get closer to him, her night robe had come open in the front and showing the upper curve of her breast seductively. Selina reached out and started kissing him again passionately trying to get him in the mood to take her, but to her surprise he again put her at arms length.

Breathlessly he said, "I am sorry, but I am not in the mood for this tonight, I have much on my mind Selina."

Selina angrily stated, "Don't think I will easily give myself to you again or when it is convenient to you." Selina straightened her robe covering herself completely. "You have changed Jareth, ever since you went to the aboveground over 20 years ago. You came back a different fae." Selina frowned, "I don't like what you have become. You are showing your weakness." Selina said over her shoulder as she walked out the door and then slammed it shut.

Jareth a little shocked at how Selina acted was just about to follow her and show her just how merciless he could be, but then decided against it. He thought to himself, perhaps I have become weak in a since then decided it was just his tiredness working through him.

He decided it was time to turn in for the night.

As Jareth was walking toward the east wing to go up to his room, he noticed a light in the library was on. He opened the door and looked inside and noticed Ann on the cough with a book in her lap with her head resting on her propped up arm. He walked over to the cough and found out that she was sleeping soundly. He walked over to her and picked the book up from her lap and read the title 'History of the Labyrinth' and smiled to himself at her interest in his home. He then decided that he couldn't let her sleep like that the rest of the night and picked her up and then teleported them to her room. He walked over and laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. The action woke her up and she sleepily looked at Jareth. Not quite fully awake she reached up to Jareth and surprise he by placing a quick kiss to his lips and then laying back down to sleep.

He reached up and touched his lips for he felt a quick shock from her lips and then turned to leave through the door for he was still surprise by her sleepy action. He left out the door and turned down the hall to his room. He didn't notice as Selina peaked out the door and saw from where he was leaving. The look of anger in her eyes could kill. "So this is how you want to play Jareth", Selina stated angrily as she shut her door.

* * *

**_Enchantress of Dreams: Here is another chapter still no big action but i liked the chapter. I promise a little distrubence in the next chapter. I appreciate the review. I like them whether they are good or bad. You can't be any type of writer if you can't take the good with the bad that is just the way of life. Anyway until the next chapter. Thanx to my readers._**


	7. Unexpected Happenings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of the character from it. **_

**Unexpected Happening**

The next few days the whole castle was busy with the upcoming ball. Jareth was busier than ever with all aspects of his kingdom. Ann was trying her best to stay out of everyone's way so she decided to seclude herself in the library until things quieted down which was not all that bad since she had been ready and learning things about the labyrinth's history and laws. She was so immersed with the book she was readying she didn't hear the door open and shut behind her and nor did she hear footsteps fall across the rugged floor as they come right up next to her.

"Hello, there and how are you doing?" the sultry voice asked.

The voice startled Ann show much that she knocked the book that she had been reading off the table and onto the floor. Looking up, Ann saw that the voice belonged to the elfin that had been with the King previously in the garden the other day. Finally, finding her voice Ann managed, "Oh, hello Kyrin. How are you?"

Kyrin thought to himself, 'Why does it make me happy that she remembered my name?' Getting over the surprise of her remembering his name he replied, "Well I am fine, Miss Ann".

Ann again thinking that he was quite handsome looking. Smiling, "Well please just call me Ann I really don't do well with sir names. "I don't know about you but it is just a little bit too busy around here lately.

"Yes, well with the upcoming ball is very special with the Kings return and the announcement of his engagement is quite the excitement." Kyrin briskly replied. Ann not knowing why but her heart seems to hurt just a bit at the mention of the King's engagement. She had already known of the women Selina being his finance but a public engagement made it even more official.

Kyrin though he saw Ann's face fall just for a moment at the announcement of the King's engagement but just let it go. "I do hope you will be attending the ball," Kyrin asked in a round about way. Not letting her know that he really would be disappointed if she didn't attend.

"Hmmm, I don't really know if I will attend or not. I really haven't been invited officially, so I really don't know if I will be wanted there or not." Ann sadly stated. Of course, she would attend if she had been asked because what women would turn down a chance to dance and dress up in formal attire. Well she thought, at least I wouldn't have to see the King actually announce his engagement.

Kyrin interrupting her thought, "Of course you are invited. You are the guest of the King so it is just implied and doesn't have to be official. You might have not known but it is that way here. And you don't have to attend alone you could..i mean ….if you want an escort … or …"Kyrin stumbling over his words thinking 'why am I acting like an elfling (a child elfin). Coughing a little then clearing his throat. Kyrin said, "What I am saying is that it would be my pleasure if I could escort you to the ball Miss Ann."

Ann surprised suddenly felt a quick rush of blood to her face. She couldn't believe she was blushing because Kyrin was asking her to the ball. She thought for a moment why not I mean it is highly unlikely that I would get a better date she jokingly thought to herself. Looking back up to Kyrin, "Yes, I would be honor to come to the ball with you." Ann laughed a little out loud, "Well I will have to warn you I am not the best dancer and I don't know anything about ballroom dancing.

Ann and Kyrin was so busy talking to each other they hadn't notice that another person had entered the library and had heard the conversation between the two. Not daring to interrupt the couple talking, the person turned on their heels and heading back out into the hall of the castle. The King of the Goblin's looking as if he could kill someone realized the breath he had been holding. What did it matter to him who the human girl would be going to the ball with. He was just on his way to ask her to come to the ball but didn't think she might would want and escort; something he wouldn't be able to do since he would of course be escorting his soon to be wife. Feeling a bit saddened by this fact, he decided he has been working way too much and would blame his fatigue for the emotions he was feeling. Turning, he walked down the hall and through the corridor to take a rest out in the garden for a bit of fresh air that he seemed to be in great need of at the moment.

Feeling a little better after being out in the garden for a bit, Jareth turned and looked over to the "flur". He reached down and plucked the pretty little flower and watched as the flower turned completely sliver as the poison fled the petal. For some reason his mind took him back to the night that he had taken Ann back to her room after finding her asleep in the library. He remembers the touch of her lips to his as she kissed him without knowing what she was doing. He just couldn't seem to forget it. The slight touch of her lips to his seems to make him feel more emotion than when Selina would kiss him with all the passion she could muster.

A sudden noise to his left made him lose his track of though, looking over he saw the one person he probably really didn't want to see at the point.

"Are you alright your Majesty?" Ann asked worriedly seeing the King in such a deep thought that she could see the creases on his brow.

Masking his expression quickly, "Hmmm Hello I haven't seen you around lately it seem you have been secluding your self in the library a lot as of late", the king stated with a slight aggravation in his voice. You seem to be on quite good terms with Kyrin I see", Jareth tautly said.

Ann caught the hint of his voice and his taunting and became quite angry with him raising her voice firmly, "What have you been doing spying on me..What right do you have to butt in on my life? I do believe I have the right to make friends if I want and it shouldn't matter to you who I am with and what I am doing… you should just keep to your fiancé and not bother with me."

That seemed to make him loose what little patience he had left. Angrily, "You my dear have over stepped your bounds no one is allowed to talk to me like that least of all a human women", the king quickly closing the distance between them causing Ann to back away quickly from him.

Ann tried to back away further from his menacing steps towards her but was hindered by the stone wall that hit her back. She could go no further. Jareth came right up to her putting both hands on the wall on each side of her shoulders. His beautiful eyes became dark with anger. Ann hasn't been as scared of someone as she was of him right at this moment.

The king was breathing heavy with anger, he could since the fear she had of him and felt a little twinge of guilt. "After the ball I will take you to the council and let them deal with you because I believe I am tried of dealing with you myself." The king turned and walks off back into the castle leaving Ann to herself. Ann hugged herself to keep her body from shaking so bad. She kept trying to figure out what had happened. What did she do to deserve this. What was going on. Finally, pushing off the wall, she thought she was stable enough to walk back to her room for much needed rest. Turning, she walked toward the hall not noticing the woman smiling wickedly from behind a nearby pillar.

_**Enchantress of Dreams: Hello everyone I am real sorry I haven't written anything on this story in almost 2 years but I finally have gotten thing a little bit better in my life and have found time to write again. I am sorry but I am a little rusty and I have been away from this story for awhile, so I am trying to work back up. I hope you enjoy and I will continue to write when I can. I am happy to be writing again. Thanx to my readers. Please review if you like.**_


	8. A Night to Remember

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of the character from it. **_

A Night to Remember

It was the night of the ball and already it was in full swing. Ann was still contemplating whether or not to attend. She hadn't met up with Jareth since the other day in the garden, and she was sure he wouldn't want to see her. A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts. The little goblin maid, Que, entered, "Ann…what are you doing girl! Master Kyrin is here to pick you up for the ball, but you still aren't even half ready," exclaimed the little goblin while looking upon the young women sitting at her vanity with only her underclothes on and her hair hanging in a mess upon her shoulders.

"Que, I don't know if I should attend, I really think I made his Majesty mad and he probably wouldn't want me to see me," Ann sadly explained while looking at herself in the mirror.

Que quickly walked over to her with her little goblin hands on her hips, "Oh my my…why are you still thinking about that for the love of….just you listen here. Master Kyrin was nice enough to escort you and here you are feeling all sorry for yourself. BUCK UP and get ready and I will tell Master Kyrin that you will be down in a moment", Que told Ann angrily.

Ann thinking about what Que was saying, "You right, I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself besides it wasn't my fault anyways what does it matter if he is made at me or not….right", she exclaimed more to herself more than the little goblin maid. Que turned and left out the door to tell Kyrin that Ann would be joining him soon. Ann turned and walked over to the dress which lay upon the bed. 'It would be a shame not to wear such a luxurious cloth', though Ann as she reached for it.

Jareth was lost in the mist of a ball in full swing; he was trying to make his way around the room with Selina on his arm, trying to greet each of his guests which was almost impossible with as many Fae, Elfin, and other inhabitants of the labyrinth and the surrounding kingdoms attending. Even though he was busy in this he still couldn't help but think of Ann and if she would attend after he was so harsh to her the other day. After that day, he cursed himself for losing his patience, no one has ever made him lose his control. It was a mystery to him why this human was getting to him. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he looked around and didn't see her…Hmmm he must be kidding himself if he thought that she would be there…

"Jare, are you okay my dear," Selina coed, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

Jareth smiled again masking his emotions, "Yes my dear, everything is fine." Turning back, Jareth maneuvered over to another guest, "Oh hello, King Alistar. The King of the Elf kingdom turned to Jareth, "Ah Jareth, you look happy; I guess congratulations are in hand", said the king of the elf acknowledging Selina with a nod.

"Oh yes thank you, we are glad you were able to attend", Jareth smiled.

"I hope my sons have been of help to you", Alistar jokingly said.

"Of course, you know your sons have always been a help to me", said Jareth with a hint of aggravation to his voice. "By the way I haven't see Kyrin here yet didn't he arrive with you, "asked Jareth anxiously, knowing full well that he had asked Ann to come with him.

Alistar raised an eyebrow, "I thought he was already here, he left in quite a hurry to get here."

"Hmmm…I see, "Jareth muttered.

"Ahhh…here he is ", Alistar said while looking over Jareth's shoulder toward the crowd of people.

Jareth and Selina both turned and followed the gaze of Alistar until it settle upon the couple coming towards them. Jareth couldn't believe his eye's next to Kyrin was Ann in a beautiful jade gown.

The gown was beautiful but it didn't compare to the women wearing it. Ann had very classic facial features with full lips and high cheek bones and big brown eyes that you could get lost in. Her hair was half up on the top of her head with the rest flowing over her shoulder and almost touching her waist. The gown had a low neckline that stopped just about the curve of a pair of very full breast, then coming to a very small waist showing off that Ann have a very shapely figure indeed. The gown then flared at the hip giving the impression of an hourglass shape that most women would kill for.

The couple stopped in front of the trio. Kyrin smiling, "Hello father", said Kyrin then turning to Jareth and Selina, "Hello your Majesty, Lady Selina congratulations.

"Where have you been my boy?" Alistar asked then turned his attention to Ann, "and who might this lovely creature be?"

"I am sorry, father this is Ann one of his Majesty's guest Kyrin explained, "Ann this is my Father, King Alistar of the Elfin kingdom to the north of here."

Ann looking a little shock, finally managed to curtsies, "it is nice to meet you your Highness. Then looking over to Jareth and Selina, a dull ache started in her stomach and seemed to move up to her throat and making it feel like there was something stuck there. "Congratulation" Ann said almost in a whisper.

Jareth didn't even know he had been holding his breath until he had to exhale to be able to say, "Thank you."

Ann didn't see any aggravation or anger in his eyes and felt a little bit better about attending but still felt sad for some reason.

Selina noticing the looks Jareth was giving Ann, "Well, it seems a human can pretty up a little", Selina said mockingly. Jareth turned to Selina and gave an unyielding glare, "My dear, I don't think that was called for."

Ann broke in, "No that is fine, your Majesty, I am sure she meant it jokingly for it would have been very unladylike to actually try and embarrass a guest who was offering nothing but good tidings", Ann smiled. Selina giving Ann that got to hell look said in the sweetest voice she could manage, "but of course, I was just playing, Jare."

"Of course you were", Jareth smirked.

Music began to play and Kyrin turned to Ann, "Well it seems, I must keep my promise and teach you to ballroom dance if you will excuse us", Kyrin nodded to his father, Jareth, and Selina, and extended his arm for Ann to take, "Shall we."

Jareth watched as Ann glanced over in his direction for just a moment then excused herself and took hold of Kyrin's arm and walked off toward the other dancing couples. The moment Ann grab Kyrin's arm Jareth felt resentment toward Kyrin.

Selina glad that Kyrin and that disgusting human women had left from them she turned to Jareth, "My dear, shall we dance", Selina coed pleadingly. Jareth just smiled and nodded excusing himself to Alistar while letting Selina take hold of his arm and made their way to the dance floor.

While Kyrin and Ann were dancing, Ann couldn't help but sneak peaks over to Jareth and Selina while they were dancing. Selina had on a beautiful deep blue dress which complemented her fae figure. Jareth on the other hand looked drop dead gorgeous; He had on a deep blue jacket which was adorned with many gem, with a white blouse underneath with frill around the collar and at the wrist, which on any other man would look quite feminine but not on him, and to finish the ensemble was tan breeches which looked to be a little tight in all the right places. His sharp features and beautiful mismatched eyes made him look very striking. He and Selina danced across the floor as if they learned to dance before walking. Their movements were fluent and flowing with no mistakes. Ann started to feel very awkward at that moment looking back to Kyrin who was very handsome in his formal attire but just couldn't compare to the man who keep dragging Ann's attention away.

The music changed movement and Ann notice that everyone was changing partners causing her to relinquish Kyrin to another dancer. Ann turned not knowing who she was about to dance with but hoped that person wouldn't hold it against her if she were to step on their feet. A hand came around and settled on her waist while the other hand closed over hers, Ann looked up to see mismatched eyes staring back at her.

Moving to the music the best she could with her eyes fixed on their feet, not daring to look him in the eyes. "Ann, I don't recall being taught to look down when dancing", Jareth taunted.

Ann smiled a little and thought,' 'he must be in a good mood to be teasing me like this.' "Well your Majesty, if you don't want to be incapable of walking because of me crushing your feet, I would suggest letting me continue making sure I don't step on them", Ann said teasingly but serious. Jareth hooked a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "I think I will take my chances since I wouldn't be able to admire how lovely you look tonight."

Ann blushed profusely and whispered under her breath, "thank you". Ann couldn't believe he said that ,but then just put it off since he probably was just trying to make her feel more comfortable while dancing.

Jareth couldn't help but look at her lord she was beautiful and holding her while dancing was almost painful, why, why did this human make him feel such emotion when around her. Finally, the dance was over and Jareth reluctantly let go of her, but also notice how very flushed she was, "I think you need a breath of fresh air you look as if you are going to faint", said Jareth with worry in his voice. Jareth took hold of Ann's arm and guided her to the nearest exit which leads them out into the garden.

Once in the garden, Ann walked over to the railing at the end and leaned on it. She did feel a bit flushed and tired but it was her first time dancing in such a crowd and wearing a dress that weighted as much as it did. Jareth walked over to her, "Would you like a drink of something." Ann nodded. So, Jareth held out his hand and made a crystal appear then turning the crystal skillfully in his hand it turned into a goblet filled with a clear liquid. "Here," Jareth said while offering the drink to Ann. Ann took the glass gratefully from his hand and took a sip. The drink was cool and sweet tasting and seems to have bubbles in it that would burst in your mouth. "Mmmmm…This is nice, what is this", Ann asked while looking at the goblet.

"It is elderberry wine", Jareth said.

"It is very good."

"I am glad you like it", Jareth looked out over the garden while Ann took a couple more sips. "Listen, I am ….sorr..

"Jare, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you", Selina spat while walking over and standing between Ann and Jareth. My parents have been wanting to talk with you about some more wedding plans."

"Oh, okay I will go and have a word with them", Jareth hesitated then looked over to Ann, "I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening", then he turned and walked back into the castle.

Selina lagged behind and when Jareth was out of sight turned on Ann. "Listen here, I have warned you, you human bitch. Stay away from Jareth. I am tired of you I warned you that things happen here so if I were you I would watch my back", Selina hissed then turned and walked back into the castle leaving Ann without giving her time to say anything.

Ann just shook her head. Selina may be pretty but her demeanor was dreadful, thought Ann, 'anyways Jareth seemed like he was going to apologize before Selina had ruefully interrupted them. It might be that he felt guilty for treating her the way he had the other day, this thought made Ann feel a warming sensation come over her. 'Perhaps, no.. Ann thought he was only being courteous there is no way he could feel anything for her …or is there.

Kyrin found Ann a few minutes later and had asked her if she was having a good time. He also noticed that Ann did look a little flushed and told her that perhaps she should go rest instead of going back to the ball. Ann feeling a little feverish though maybe she had overdone it a little and agreed to Kyrin to turn in. Kyrin and Ann went in and told Jareth and Selina that he would be escorting Ann back to her quarters to rest.

Jareth worriedly asked, "Are you ill, Ann, should I send a healer up to your quarters."

"No I will be fine I am just not used to dancing so much but thank you," Ann said graciously. Ann then nodded to Jareth and Selina and again congratulated them and turned to Kyrin and took hold of his arm and they walked out of the ballroom.

Selina thought wickedly, "Hmmm….just you wait human…… your pain is just beginning….

_**Enchantress of Dreams: Another chapter done. I hope you enjoy it. Review if you want. Thanx.**_


	9. A Morning to Never Forget

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of the character from it.**_

_The Morning to Never Forget_

Selina entered her bedroom after saying goodnight to Jareth. She had again tried to seduce him into coming into her room with her, but sadly failed. Selina turned and almost screamed because of a being lurking in the shadows of her room. Then quickly caught herself as her brother stepped into view, "What are you doing? Trying to scare me to death", Selina spat angrily at her brother.

"Oh come now my dear sister why would I do a thing like that", Brent smiled tauntingly.

He walked over to his sister and gestured for her to take a seat on the bed. Selina was looking as if she wanted to throttle him but instead went ahead and sat at the edge of her canopy bed.

"I was here checking in on our little shall I say 'investment'."

"Well our little 'investment' is about to get the worst awaking she has ever had", Selina smirked. "She is about to get on my last nerve Brent. I don't know how much longer I can stand it.

"You will just have to deal with it until I can figure out how to get her out of the castle so that I can take her away from here, my dear", Brent calmly stated, "But, that doesn't mean you can't show her a little misery while she is here. Just don't kill her on accident or she will be of no use to us.

Selina smiled wickedly, "Well, just because I can't kill her doesn't mean I can't bring her close to it."

Brent laughed seeing just how evil his sister could be.

The next day started out a lot calmer than the previous days had. The announcement of Jareth and Selina's betrothal was public and things seem to have settled down a bit. Jareth was sitting out in the garden that morning eating his breakfast. Replaying the event of the previous night, he couldn't get out of his mind how beautiful Ann had looked. Turning his thoughts, Selina on the other had was quite beautiful also and had tried yet again to seduce him into sleeping with her; he didn't know why but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep with her. He knows that he will have to eventually but he just couldn't right now. Something must be wrong with him, here he is a very sensual, sexual fae in his prime and he had refused an offer twice. Running a hand through his platinum white hair, he sighed to himself what was he going to do about this little problem.

His thoughts were lost when Ann walked out into the garden looking quite nice in her light blue dress.

"Oh, good morning your majesty", Ann smiled, "I didn't know you were out here".

"Yes, well sometimes I like to take my breakfast out here it is quite peaceful."

"Yes it is that. Not to mention beautiful as well", Ann stated.

Jareth waved his hand toward a chair opposite of him gesturing for her to take a seat. "Would you like to join me?"

Not saying a word, Ann sat down in the chair. Quickly, one of the servants placed a glass of juice and brought out a plate with many different kinds of fruit, bread, and cheese on it and placed it in front of her. Picking up a slice of bread, Ann began to nibble on it.

Jareth seeing that something was troubling her questioned, "Is something wrong?"

Ann sighing a little put down the bread she was nibbling on, "Well I was just wondering….", Ann hesitated.

"Yes, what is it, my dear", Jareth asked softly.

"Well, I mean …what is going to happen to me. The other night you said that you were going to hand me over to the council?"

Jareth feeling a little guilty over the incident the other night still, "Yes well I have sent word to the council about your being here, but unfortunately they have other problems to deal with at the moment and have asked me to take care of the situation until they can decide what to do."

"Oh I see", Ann said sadly hearing that he really had contacted the council because he didn't want her there.

Jareth seeing her face fall wondered why. He had though that perhaps she liked staying in the castle. Jareth cleared his throat, "Well I guess I could insist that the council make a decision if you want…

Jareth didn't get to finish his sentence, Ann quickly said, "No I mean…you are mistaking…I mean I am glad that I am going to be staying here I just thought…" Ann's voice trailed off.

Jareth seeing that she was getting quite upset decided to change the subject. "So how did you enjoy the Ball last night?"

Ann grateful for the change in subject, "Oh, it was beautiful and fun", she stated happily. She grabbed the slice of bread she had and begun to nibble at it again.

"I been meaning to talk with you about the other evening", Jareth started, "I am sure I made you feel uncomfortable the other night and I am sorry."

Ann almost choked on the bread she was eating, "No I mean it is quite alright." Looking over to see that Jareth was uncomfortable talking about it, "I know you must have been under a great amount of stress with your kingdom and all", Ann smiled trying to let Jareth know that she was ok with everything. Ann couldn't help but notice how very handsome he looked this morning. Oh god, why did he affect her so much.

About that time Selina decided to make an appearance, "Oh Jareth, you should have woke me so that I could have had breakfast with you", ignoring Ann as if she wasn't even there.

Ann got up from the table, bowing her head slightly, "oh I am sorry but I just remembered that I something I must do", letting Jareth know that she was leaving the two of them alone. She couldn't stand Selina and her constant jealously. She thought that it would be better if she just left them alone. She could easily find something to do. Although she was quite happy talking with Jareth and being in his company, she quickly excused herself and left walking out farther into the garden away from them.

Jareth could tell the tension that Selina had caused between the two, but perhaps it was for the best that Ann had left. Although it had saddened him, he was enjoying her company immensely.

Selina smiled a little seeing the human walk out to the outer garden just as she had hoped she would.

Ann walked out to the rose bushes she loved the best. Looking out over all the beautiful flowers in full bloom, she walked over to a red rose bush. Ann thought for just a moment, she didn't remember the roses being on this side of the garden, but thought she must have gotten it mixed up with a different part of the garden. It was so big a person could get lost in it. She reached out to pick one of the roses. The moment she picked the rose from the bush a strange feeling came over her, looking down to her hand, to her horror the rose turned form being red to the beautiful silver and yellow bloom of the "flur". Ann's face paled as she saw the flur turn colors in her hand. Almost immediately she felt a strong nausea overcome her and then she started to feel extremely dizzy and her breathing became labored. She dropped the flower and turned to try and get help but she couldn't take any more than a step before she fell to her hand and knees to the ground. Trying to think through the haziness, she decided to call for help but didn't manage to let out a strangled breath before she dropped unconsciously to the ground.

Just as it happen, a goblin was out gardening and saw a thing lying on the ground. As it got closer it could tell that it was a person, rushing over it tried to wake her, "Missy it not good to be lying on the dirty ole ground," The goblin tried everything it could to wake her. "I must get the lady some help." It rushed off toward the inner garden to get some help.

Jareth was having a boring conversation with Selina when he saw one of his minions come rushing from the outer garden. It walked up to them, "Sire you must come quickly!" the goblin said hastily.

Selina interjected, "How dare you tell the King what to do you little beast." Jareth looked over and could tell that the goblin was quite upset about something.

Jareth asked smoothly but sternly, "What seems to be the problem?"

The goblin being afraid that the King was angry with him hesitated.

Jareth was about to lose his temper, "Look if you aren't going to tell me.. then go."

The goblin shaking uncontrollably finally found his voice, "The little lady she is sleeping on the ground out in the garden me try to wake her but she wouldn't wake up."

Jareth felt like an ice cold bucket of water was just poured on him. Standing quickly, "Show me where, "he told the little goblin quickly. Jareth and the goblin quickly ran out to the outer garden while Selina just sat at the table quietly smiling to herself.

Jareth found Ann lying on the ground in front of the "flur" bushes. A horrible thought crossed him mind. 'No she wouldn't have touched one surely he told her of the danger', but sure enough as he bent down to check her pulse he saw to his horror a single flur laying beside her on the ground. Quickly he picked her up in his arms, he could tell her breathing was labored and she had a very high fever the poison must be working quickly. He quickly summoned up his magic and teleported them to her room he called for one of his servant and told them to get Erron now.

Quickly he striped her down to her underclothes and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Walking over to the water basin on the dressing table he grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water and then walked over and placed it on her head. Her color didn't look good and he could tell …..she was dying….

Erron walked into the room the goblin maid had told him to and just as he walked in he saw his King reach down and cradle the women to his chest letting out a loud yell…..

_**Enchantress of Dreams: Another chapter done. I hope you enjoy it. I know this one will seem a little boring but I have to keep to my plot. Review if you want. Thanx.**_


	10. Death or Antidote

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of the character from it.**_

Death or Antidote

The yell echoing through the stony halls of the castle, making all goblins and fae alike aware of the King's anguish, Jareth looked down aware of the heat radiating from the body of the human he had grown so fond of.

Erron walked to the King placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sire, if I may let me see how she is doing."

Erron Jareth's personal healer examined Ann carefully, turning to his majesty looking quite dismal "Sire, she is very ill, sighing slightly Erron saw his majesty's expression go from sad to devastated, "She has been poisoned by the "flur" and as you know it is deadly to most humans. No sooner had he gotten the words out of his mouth. Jareth jump up quickly, "No there must be something you can do Erron, the king pleaded with the healer.

Erron looked over to the young human amongst the covers and back to his King, running a hand through his hair, he hesitantly said, "There is an old elfish antidote for the poison of the "flur", but I have heard that very few live through the excruciating pain and fever that the antidote itself can cause, but I guess it couldn't be any worse than dying from the poison itself.

Erron looked back over to the bed and then to his majesty again, "if you permit it I will mix the antidote and administer it to the woman, but it will be up to the human's own spirit if she will make it or not.

Jareth walked back over to the bed and lifted his hand to brush damp hair back off of Ann's face, seeing her face grimace with pain from the poison managed to choke out, "Erron make it happen", then king turned and gave Erron a determined look almost scaring the healer with the immense look. Error hearing the Kings approval vanished from the room immediately to go mix the antidote.

At that same moment, Selina entered the room, looking quite upset.

"Jareth, what is the meaning of leaving me all alone to be with this human", Selina pointed to the woman on the bed.

Jareth trying to keep his temper in check through clenched teeth managed, "Selina if you cannot see, Ann is in a very bad condition. She has been poisoned and is fighting for her life", Jareth spat out.

"She may also just be a mere human, but she is also a guest and under my protection by the council itself, so if I were you I would watch how you speak to me you have yet to become my wife and even when you do I will still demand the respect that my kingdom has bestowed upon me." Jareth could feel his hand clenching and unclenching so hard that his own finger nails were biting into his flesh.

Selina seeing that it would be unwise to prick Jareth's temper anymore at this moment quickly managed to change her expression from anger to sympathy. "Oh, I had no idea that she was that ill or in that kind of predicament. My lord, you should call your healer and get a maid to look after her quickly."

Jareth could feel him temper calming a bit; quietly spoke "I have already seen to it."

"Oh, well I hate to tell you this but my family has arrived for our luncheon today as planned. My mother, father and even my brother has attended, and you should be there.

Jareth hesitated and was about to let his temper rise again because he didn't want to be bothered with such at this moment thought to himself that it wasn't Selina's fault and she didn't ask for something to happen to Ann; it would also be more trouble if he postponed or cancelled their luncheon, so he decided that he would have to attend even though he would rather be here with Ann to look after her.

"Yes, you are correct my dear", Jareth sighed, "If you would be so kind as to keep your family company until I can get things finished here I would appreciate it", the look that Jareth had on his face as he glanced toward Ann made Selina's blood boil with jealousy.

Selina walked over to Jareth and place a light feathery kiss to his cheek, "Of course, my love I will keep them company", Selina said sweetly as she turned and walked to the door then hesitated as she turned the handle, "But please do not keep us waiting too long", she added as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

Selina smiled as she turned down the hallway and made her way towards the parlor, "You are getting exactly what you deserve human slut", she spat quietly to herself not seeing Karin off to the right of her as she passed to turn down the hallway towards the parlor.

_**Enchantress of Dreams: Another chapter done. I know it has been a long time since an update but life is always in the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try and get another chapter within the next few days. Always love the reviews.**_


	11. Journey Beyond

**Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth or any of the characters from it.**

**Journey Beyond**

Jareth watched as Erron administered the concoction to Ann. "It will take a while for the antidote to take affect. If you have other obligations to attend…"

"No, I can't just leave at this moment," Jareth interjected before Erron could finish.

"I will personally look after her and will let you know if there are any changes," Erron tried to persuade the King, knowing that his highness needed to meet with Selina's parents or there would be greater complications.

Jareth hesitantly, "I do have something I must attend to", he got up and turned and looked to Erron, "You promise to let me know of even the slightest change…whether…it be good…or bad," Jareth demanded with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Erron knew that look; he wouldn't dare disobey him, "Of course," Erron bowed his head slightly.

Jareth took one last look at Ann then with a flick of his wrist vanished in a cloud of simmering dust. Erron sighed and looked over to Ann. He watched as she tossed her head wet with sweat from the heat of the fever. Erron lightly dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth, and though all the while, 'I just don't know what his majesty is thinking'. He turned his thoughts back to what he was doing and spoke softly, "You are quite a human others would have given up by now…

Ann could hear a voice in the distance, but could quite make out what it was saying. She though to herself 'Where am I?' as she tried to open her eyes but failed. She could see a cloudy vision behind her eyelids then to her surprise the vision started to get clearer. She saw a couple of shadowy figures in the distance, and then the vision became even clearer. She saw a little girl playing at the feet of a man and woman out in a clearing. Then suddenly the little girl became quite clear to her and she gasp it was a long brunette haired girl with deep brown and gold-ish colored eyes. She couldn't believe it the girl looked exactly like she did when she was little. Ann then looked up to the other two figures, but could only make out that the woman had long dark brunette hair and the man wasn't a man at all but an elf with dark long black hair. The both looked to the little girl while holding on to each other's hand. The vision then flashed and now Ann could see the Elf pushing the woman with the little girl in her arms towards a glowing portal of some kind. The wall and curtain were alight with red and gold flames and the ceiling was crumbling. The woman stopped and turned and kissed the Elf and with one final push he managed to get them into the portal. He was just about to step through when some other elves that wore armor and held swords in their hand broke through the door. The dark-haired elf looked back to the portal and with a flick of his wrist it vanish. Ann didn't know for sure, but she thought she saw a single tear flow from his eye as he turned and charged towards the other with a sword raised high above his head then the vision went black. Ann not wanting the vision to stop yelled "No" she had to see what happened after that, "No, please come back,"….

Erron rushed over to the woman as she tossed her head violently screaming, "No, please come back". Erron hurriedly pulled a small vial from his robes, opened it and a clear liquid spilled onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together making sure there was enough on both then put one hand on her head and the other to her chest.

"Que", Erron yelled for the small goblin maid. She appeared astonishingly fast.

"Yes, Sir Erron how might I help."

He looked over to the goblin. "Quickly make a bath with cold water up for her", he ordered. The little goblin worked quickly within only a few minutes she had the tub filled with cold water as he had requested.

"Sir, tis the little lass going to be ok."

Erron looked to the goblin and saw how worried she looked. He put a hand to her should, "I honestly don't know…but.." he hesitated then ever so softly, "I think she is giving up."

He dropped his hand from Que's should. "Que, I think it would be best to send for his majesty."

Que looked down to her small ugly little feet wet with tears that were falling from her face, "Yes Sir, I will send someone immediately."

Jareth had been talking with Selina and her family for hours now, and he couldn't help but think about Ann and how she was doing. He looked to the setting sun hating himself for leaving her alone. But, he knew it couldn't be helped, besides Erron would of sent someone if there had been any changes.

"Isn't that right, Jareth my dear," Selina said pulling Jareth out of his thoughts and back to the current conversation.

"Of course," Jareth nodded not knowing what he was even agreeing to. Selina had notice that he hadn't been listening to any of their conversations about the wedding plans. Selina sighed with disgust and though 'how could he be thinking of that damned human woman'. If it wasn't for her brother Brent wanting the human for his plans she would have done away with her sooner. Selina silently smiled to herself at the very though of how much pain the human was in, and if she did manage to die from it. She would just tell her brother that she didn't have anything to do with it and he would have to believe her. Even if he didn't, there really wasn't anything he could do to her anyways. All she cared about was marrying Jareth and nothing was going to get in her way.

"Sire," a goblin came bounding through the doors interrupting the conversations between Selina's family and Jareth. Jareth quickly stood from his chair hoping that he was going to hear good news. "Sire", the goblin repeated breathlessly, "the girl ….the girl…she…isn't doing…good, Sir Erron …says to come…don't…know how much longer…she will be with us…the goblin finally managed to spit out.

Jareth's face fell, he looked over to Selina's family and bowed slightly, "I am sorry, but there is something I must attend to. We will have to talk again sometime later", he apologized.

Selina quickly stood and was about to say something, but Jareth looked over to her coldly daring her with his eyes to say anything. Then with a flick of his wrist vanished.

"Well", Selina turned to her parents and brother, "I guess we will just have to reschedule and talk about the wedding another time. She looked over to her brother who was about to explode from anger and minute…Selina just shrugged to her brother innocently, but was secretly smiling and laughing to herself 'finally I will be rid of one nuisance'.

**Enchantress of Dreams: Finally another chapter. I am really sorry that all of the chapters are taking so long to update. I am just so busy with life. I am trying to decide if I should keep trying to write or just put my writings on hiatus…If you would like me to keep going just let me know in a review.**


End file.
